A Stranger & Winchester
by Dean'sAngel17
Summary: On a hunt Dean and Sam find an unlikely stranger who has traits of a hunter. They end up inviting her on the road with them. Her arrival sends everything flying: the boys keep fighting, dreams cause emotions to stir and decisions are to be made with cause
1. The Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester...I wish i did but i don't. Anything you don't recongnize is the only things that belong to me.

The Girl

I slowly opened the kitchen door in the old deserted house, my little brother Sam following. The room was dimly lit as I entered and started to look around. Sam is 22 years old, three years younger than me; he could have made so much of himself instead of this life. He didn't exactly look strong and I suppose he really isn't on the physical side but he's good in tough situations and with keeping me together. He has messy brown hair and dark brown hazel eyes plus is well built and very good looking.

"Dean." I turned around to face him just as I was about to open the door to the basement and felt something hard hit my back and send pain through it. I turned around to see a girl holding a bat. _She must have come from the basement_. She went to swing again as I looked at her. "Hey!" I hissed. She froze in mid swing, staring at me, she looked quickly up at Sam then back at me and stepped back, letting the bat fall to her side. I started to get up letting out a small moan as I did.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as I stepped towards her. She was wearing a pair of tight hipster jeans, a black top that fell down one shoulder completely showing her black bra strap, and a pair of black boots. Her top had rips across her midsection and arms where a knife had cut through it in to her skin as I could see the dried blood. She was slightly shorter than me, looked around 20, has chest length, layered honey red hair that hung over her shoulders, a fringe that falls from right to left over her stunning eyes that are the colour of amethyst crystals, a bluish-violet colour holding mysteries. She has clear pale porcelain skin that highlights her naturally full, deep red lips and thick black eyelashes. Her top fitted well showing of her thin but curvaceous figure, the perfect hourglass figure. She backed away as I stepped even closer, her eyes showed fear as she continued backing away around the counter island in the middle of the kitchen. I looked at her studying her as I saw Sam was studying her as well. She was right in front of Sam now. She froze to the spot and I noticed her gripping the bat, ready to swing it.

"Sam duck." She swings as she turned towards Sam, hitting the demon behind him as he moved out off the way, falling against the counter. The demon fell back against the door, falling in to the living room. She followed through in to the room and I pulled Sam up and followed. When we entered she was in the process of swinging the bat to get the demon out of her way but as it was about to come in contact it grabbed the bat and threw her in to the couch flipping it over.

"You're causing me a lot of trouble." The demon hissed as it proceeded towards the girl who was getting up and grabbing the bat. I pulled out my gun from the back of my belt and loaded it then shot at the demon hitting it in the back. It flinched slightly but continued to head to the girl, who was standing, leaning on the couch for support.

"Um…Sammy you're bullet theory isn't working." I called as Sam moved closer to the demon.

"Cutting of its head might." _How exactly am I to cut that thing's head off?_

"Sword?" Sam tossed it to me and I moved closer to the demon as Sam shot it in the back again. It turned looking at him with red eyes. I could see the girl break the bat on the floor and pick up the stake end before pushing it through the demon's back in to its heart.

"Ahhh…stupid girl." It yelled turning and hitting the girl with such a force she went flying out the living room window. It fell to its knees trying to get the stake and I took my chance to slice its head off. Sam looked at me and I looked back smiling.

"Easy."

"The girl!" Sam exclaimed rushing to the window and looking out it. The girl lay on her side with glass all around her. We climbed out the window and knelt next to her to check she was ok. A groan escaped her lips as she opened her eyes; she sat up slowly looking at us and Sam smiled at her. "Are you ok?"

"Nothing a drink couldn't fix." _Great idea._

"Ah my kind of girl." I smirked and she raised an eyebrow at me as we helped her stand up.

"Dean!" Sam sighed and the girl looked at him smiling slightly.

"It's fine." She rubbed herself down.

"What's you're name?"

"Anna-Nicole but I prefer Nicole, most people call me that."

"You've got a pretty good swing." Sam smiled.

"For a girl." I added and they both looked at me.

"How's you're back?" She asked sarcastically, Sam let out a chuckle. _Sarcastic this should be fun._

"Fine."

"What were you doing in the house?"

"He grabbed me in an ally, knocked me out, had me tied up down there for three days…I think. I finally got loose just before you both entered the house. Sorry for hitting you. I thought you were him." She said directing the last parts to me.

"It's fine you only bruised my back." I smiled with sarcasm; she rolled her eyes and started down the dirt path. _I know a way you could repay me though._ I pushed the thought away quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Come with us." Sam said walking towards her.

"Sammy?" I asked. _What are you doing?_

"Um…that's ok." She said looking from Sam to me.

"Please at least then we know you're ok or let us take you to a family member."

"That's not possible seeing as their dead and I don't live any where near here or have a house." She continued to walk away and Sam looked at me and I sighed.

"Go ahead." I mouthed following them down the hill.

"You can come with us then."

"I don't even know you and he doesn't want me near him." She indicated me when she said 'he'. Sam nodded to her as she turned back around to walk.

"I do want you to come." I said joining them both she looked at me.

"I still don't know either of you."

"At least you know we won't kill you."

"Unless I'm a demon. Then you'll hunt me."

"See you do know us. You know were hunters."

"You don't believe I'll slow you down?"

"No and if you do Sam will be somewhere behind you."

"Ha-ha." Sarcasm rolled off his tongue. "So you'll come."

"I suppose." Sam smiled and we walked down to my black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. On the way back to our motel Sam turned to face Nicole who sat in the back, as they talked I drove. I couldn't help catching quick glances in the mirror and seeing Nicole smiling at what Sam was saying. _I'm meant to be the woman charmer not him. I mean she is hot and seems like she could take care of herself if in trouble, basically she was all the things they would both need in a girl. But she was more like me than Sam, she'd match me any day._

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	2. Sleeping Arrangements, Unwanted Dreams a

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester...I wish i did but i don't. Anything you don't recongnize is the only things that belong to me.

Sleeping Arrangements, Unwanted Dreams and Teasing

I watched Sam and Nicole talking at the table as I sat on the bed pulling of my leather jacket and boots. We'd only arrived back and they were still talking.

"Shall we figure out the sleeping arrangements?"

"Ok." She smiled turning to me, that smile was starting to bug me the way it made me want to kiss her, hold her, touch her skin to see how soft it was, anything just as long as I was near her. "Do either of you have something I could sleep in like a shirt?" Sam pulled his t-shirt off and handed it to her. "Thanks." She smiled going to the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on after the click of the lock on the door.

"Do you fancy her?" I asked looking at him.

"No of course not." He said sitting back down.

"Liar I can see it, you've been flirting with her all night."

"What is it a problem?" _Yes! Yes it is a problem._

"No." I pulled my shirt off then my t-shirt and my jeans before climbing in to a bed. "I'm going to sleep and she better not sleep in you're bed, with you." I said closing my eyes and trying to sleep. I heard Sam go to his bed and after a little longer the shower turned off and the bathroom door opened. I continued pretending to be asleep with my eyes half shut. _God she looks even hotter, if that's possible._ The t-shirt reached just to the middle of her thighs and hugged her body slightly. I watched as she looked at us both before coming towards my bed and for a moment I believed she was coming to get in my bed but she didn't. She picked up the pillow I wasn't sleeping on and went to the bottom of my bed taking the spear blanket off and lying on the couch. _Get up. Tell her she can sleep in your bed. No! _I closed out any thoughts of Nicole and went to sleep.

"Sam? Sam?" I whispered shaking his shoulder.

"Mmm." He moaned opening his eyes slightly.

"Can I come sleep in your bed as the couch is uncomfortable?" I asked and smiled as he pulled the covers back. "Thanks Sam."

"No problem Nicole. I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch." He smiled and I turned on to my side facing away from him.

"I don't just mean the couch. I mean for letting me come with you and Dean. I know it'll be dangerous but I promise I'll not get in the way on a hunt."

"I don't mind if you get in the way on a hunt Nicole. As long as you're ok I'll be happy." He whispered turning me over so I lay on my back, facing him as he held himself over me with his elbow. "I don't mind you getting in the way at all." He leaned in and kissed me gently, his hand on my waist pulling me closer to him as our kiss deepened and I ran my hand through his hair. His lips broke away from mine so he could pull his t-shirt I was wearing over my head; I pulled his lips back to mine and kissed him hard as his hands ran over my body.

"Sam." I whispered enjoying the pleasure of his mouth on my neck. _SAM!_ I thought throwing myself off the bed and landing with a thud. "Oww." I groaned sitting up to see Sam and Dean sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked and I rubbed my head.

"Having a nightmare?" Dean asked with sarcasm and one of those sexy grins that just piss you off and want to be even nearer to him at the same time. "It didn't exactly sound like one." He whispered as he passed the couch and searched Sam's backpack.

"I'm going to…" I stopped, balling up my fists and getting of the floor and going in to the bathroom. _How can he be annoying and sexy at the same bloody time? Argh…I want to strangle him! And my dream well that just causes more problems. _I sighing turning on the shower and stepping in to it, feeling the hot water hit my skin and push all thoughts of Sam out of my head. After drying myself I pulled on the clothes from yesterday and Sam's t-shirt instead of my top that was practically in pieces. I entered the main room and took the seat next to Dean. Dean has short brown hair and dark hazel brown eyes and tanned skin. He's well built and very good looking like his brother. He's learnt to keep his emotions to himself I could see that by just looking at him and how he acted.

"So how old are you…seventeen, eighteen?" I looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"I do not look like seventeen or eighteen year old! Of course you being so old, you probably lost your sight so long ago you would have forgotten what an eighteen year old looks like, you ancient piece of…"

"Whoa sweetheart calm down."

"Did he just call me 'sweetheart'?"

"Ok…Dean shut up…Anna why don't we go get coffee or something?"

"Great, I'd watch out though Dean with your that enormous ego of yours in case you choke on it the speed it leaves you're mouth at I'm surprised you haven't already." Dean smirked at me again as I turned away from him and walked beside Sam who had a huge grin plastered on his face. "You seem awfully pleased." I whispered giving him a side way glance as we walked down the street.

"It's nice to see a girl totally over come Dean's charm."

"Charm?" I laughed. "If that was charm…" I started to laugh again and Sam smiled at me.

"See what I mean? You aren't affected."

"Ok but tell me this. The girls that normally fall for him are…blond, super hot which normally means super stupid and totally fake…correct."

"Correct."

"Well not am I not blond, I'm none of the other things so obviously I felt I have to repel him." Sam looked at me then looked away. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I noticed the hesitation as he answered cautiously.

"How do you stand him?" He laughed looking at me. "No seriously…I'm not joking…Sam!" I smiled pushing him as he laughed.

"He's my brother…I've had to spend years listening to him."

"Yeah and look how you turned out."

"Hey." He nudged me and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm just kidding. You're so much better than Mr big head back at the motel."

"Thanks." We arrived at a small coffee shop and ordered three coffees.

"So how old are you and Dean?"

"I'm 22 and Dean's just turned 26. What about you? How far off was Dean?"

"Three years. I'm 20 turning 21 soon."

"So how did you start hunting?" I asked quietly as we left the shop. "Why do you hunt is another question?"

"Since we were kids our dad trained us to hunt...demons, supernatural things. We were brought up to be soldiers basically. I stopped hunting and went to University but then Dean visited and I went back to it."

"What happened?"

"Huh…what do you mean?"

"Something bad happened to you…to someone close to you, before you went back to hunting with Dean full-time again. What was it?"

"My girlfriend died. How'd…how'd you know that something happened?"

"Just a thought." I looked down at my coffee stirring it knowing I shouldn't have asked.

"Back at last. I thought you two might have got lost and hooked up." Dean smirked as we entered and I felt my body trying to lead me over to him and start to pound on him but Sam stopped me by gently pushing me in to a seat and giving Dean his coffee.

"Ignore him." Sam started to look through a thick black book that looked like a journal.

"What's that?" I asked and Sam handed it to me. "I've seen it before." At my comment both boys looked at me. "It was a while back but I wouldn't forget it." I opened it and flicked through the pages on demons, ghosts, names and addresses of hunters. It told you every thing from how to find a demon, what they do, how to kill them and some even how you could summon them.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	3. A Kiss and Demon Researching

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester...I wish i did but i don't. Anything you don't recongnize is the only things that belong to me.

A Kiss and Demon Researching

"What do you think she was dreaming about?" Sam asked and I looked up at him, Nicole had gone on another coffee run for us five minutes earlier.

"I don't know. I can't read minds."

"It shocked her seeing as she fell of the couch." I nodded. "Why did you make her sleep on the couch?"

"I didn't she slept there."

"She's sleeping in a bed tonight though. If you like it or not." I ignored his comment.

"Hey here you go." I looked up at Nicole as she smiled placing a warm coffee in front of me.

"Thanks." I smiled and she turned placing one in front of Sam before going to a bed and sitting on it.

"So anything I can help with?"

"We need to find out more about men that have drowned in a small town in Wisconsin."

"I'll go to the library then to look there and I'll phone you to tell you if I find out any thing about what's doing this." I saw Sam about to stand but I stood up and spoke first.

"I'll come with you as to keep you out of trouble."

"I don't get in trouble." She smirked raising an eyebrow at me and going out in to my car.

I sat at a computer in the library finding out things for the case, Nicole was looking at newspapers. I still hadn't found much when she came from behind me looking over my left shoulder, her hair grazing my cheek lightly as she looked at the screen.

"Take it you've not found anything."

"Correct."

"Ok well I've found out all the men were drowned at night in Lake Michigan and one witness who was with one of the victims said they could hear singing another said they heard a woman's laugh but there's been no other witnesses. Both witnesses were females. So the demon must not go after them. Any thoughts on what it could be."

"No." I breathed out turning to look at her, wanting to kiss her lips so much. _I shouldn't have come with her._ She looked back meeting my eyes but she stepped back, turning away from me.

"I have an idea of what it might be. You can stay here while I look for a book to see if I'm on the right track." She disappeared of between the stacks of books. I got up and walked down the aisles of bookshelves until I saw Nicole, she had her back to me as I walked towards her. "Dean I think I found it." She called still believing I was where she'd left me.

"What is it?" I asked slipping my hand around her waist and leaning my head on her shoulder to look at the book; she jumped at my touch and turned her head to mine brushing her soft hair across my cheek again. I could smell lavender and jasmine from her hair as I looked at the book.

"It's…it's a Rusalka. Do you think your dad's journal would have anything on it?"

"Maybe but if it did Sam would have noticed it."

"I should find more on it just to confirm how to kill it and what it is_." No I want to keep you here with me._ "Dean?"

"Yeah." I whispered in her ear before turning her to face me and moving in closer to her.

"What…what are you..?" I cut her off as I leaned in and place my lips on hers gently, my hands wrapping around her waist to pull her closer. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. The kiss changed quickly from gentle to hot but as it did she pulled away looking at me. "I'm going to find another book." She disappeared around the corner and I leaned my head against the bookshelf. _You idiot! She doesn't like you…she likes Sam. What a prick? _I went back to my chair in front of the computer to see Sam walking towards me.

"Sammy?"

"Hey how you getting on?" _Terrible_. I couldn't help thinking as he looked around. _He's looking for Nicole because she likes him not you and he can see it. _

"Fine what about you?"

"Ok. Where's Nicole?"

"Behind the bookshelves, she's figured out what we're dealing with." As I finished Nicole appeared with a red leather covered book.

"Sam?"

"Hey I wasn't getting any where so I thought I'd join you both."

"We're finished here I found a book that will help us." While she stood in front of us both she avoided my eyes completely. _You've totally screwed up._

"Shall we check it out then?"

"Yeah." She handed the book to Sam and followed him to the check out desk as did I.

"We'd like to take this book out." He said looking at the man behind the desk, he was in his late 40s and looking at us through round glasses as if we were about to shoot him.

"You can't take the book out it's reference only and meant to be in the restricted section which is locked so can I ask how you got it?" Both Sam and I looked at Nicole who looked at the man.

"It was on the shelf next to the restricted section; who ever used it last didn't put it away."

"I'm sure. You still will not be taking the book out." He took the book away from Sam and put it under the shelf Nicole was leaning on.

"We need that book. We'll bring it right back." He looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"No." I sighed and walked out with Sam and Nicole to my car. "We can go in once it's closed."

"No need." Nicole smirked holding up the book. "Here." She handed it to Sam as we both turned to look at her.

"You lifted it."

"Yeah we need it and it'll do a lot more use with us than that old grouch. Any way the demon is a Rusalka. It is said they are fish-woman who live in the bottom of rivers in this case at the bottom of Lake Michigan. In the middle of the night they would come out of the water and on to the bank which would explain the victims being drowned at night. If they saw handsome men, they would start to sing and dance, mesmerising them. They like to seduce men basically. They can do so by enticing the men with their singing and then drowning them, men seduced by the Rusalka could also die in her arms as her laugh can also cause death. That's why the only witnesses have been woman and either hears singing or a woman's laugh."

"Wow you found out a lot from one book."

"Thanks any way the Rusalka won't cause harm or be a danger to a woman unless they pose a threat to their…desires…the Rusalka will do anything to keep her men. Including killing another Rusalka if need be. Slicing her head off should kill her." Nicole smiled as I started the car. "We should head there soon."

"First we need sleep."

_Please Review if you likeand want another chapter posted._


	4. Unwanted Attraction, Jealousy and Rivalr

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize is the only things that belong to me.

Warning: Small mature content

Unwanted Attraction, Jealousy and Rivalry

"I'm fine on the couch." I alerted the boys to my presence in the room as they tried to figure out who I'd sleep with and to tell the truth at this precise moment I wanted neither because of the way I felt. Dean's kiss had left me wanting him more which is wrong. Then the dream of Sam had left me nervous of what I'd do with him. Either way I'd probably end up kissing one of them. I know I can't like either because…I'll be stay with them for sometime and I think I feel something for both of them.

"You fell off it and it's not comfortable." Sam pointed out looking at me before returning his gaze to Dean's.

"It's fine."

"You can sleep with Sam. I'm going to have a shower. Do you need in before I go?" I just stared at Dean. Is he mad? _Hello the dream do you know what could happen? Of course he doesn't but I do._ _Ok relax you can control yourself._ I entered the bathroom quickly before Dean and changed in to the t-shirt Sam gave me. I entered the room again and slid in on the opposite side of Sam and went to sleep after watching Dean go in to the bathroom.

"Sam." I whispered enjoying the pleasure of his mouth over my breast and the feel of his hand as it slowly moved from my other breast to my knickers and he pulled them off. I pulled him back up and kissed him hard as I pushed him on to the bed so I was straddling him, feeling the hardness against me. I slipped off his boxers and kissed his chest gently before being pushed under him and moaning out as he entered me. He kissed my lips hard as he pushed in further and I gripped his shoulders enjoying the feeling of having him inside me.

I rolled over to see Nicole lying asleep next to Sam and I felt annoyed, really annoyed. Then she suddenly sat up breathing heavily, I stayed quiet, pretending I was asleep. Her hand rose to her head and she sighed covering her eyes before swinging her legs over the bed on propping her head up on her elbows as she rested them on her knees. She sighed heavily standing up and taking the pillow to the couch and sitting on it. _Go on go see her and say sorry for the library. Yeah and you can be uncomfortable if she doesn't accept. _I stopped listing to my brain and slowly rose from the bed and joined Nicole on the couch.

"I'm sorry for the library. I shouldn't have done that to you." I announced quietly.

"It's fine. I am sorry I hit you with a bat." I turned to her surprised by her answer; she returned my confused look with a small smile. "Don't be surprised. At least you didn't end up on the floor with serious pain between the legs as normally if a guy even tries anything with me he does." I smirked slightly.

"What makes me so different?" She looked down away from my eyes.

"I don't know." She stood and picked up her jeans. "I'm going to go out for a walk. I won't be long. I just want to collect some things from where I was staying for a few nights."

"Do you want a ride?"

"Um…ok."

I watched Nicole out of the corner of my eye as I drove to the motel she'd been staying at while in town.

"Will you stop watching me?" Nicole smiled turning slightly.

"I wasn't." I said snapping my eyes back to the road.

"You were I saw you."

"Then why were you watching me?" I smirked as I pulled up to the motel.

"I…" She groaned getting out of the car and leaving me to wait for her. When she returned she was holding a black shoulder bag and black leather book.

"What's the book?"

"Nothing much. Dean?" She turned to me waiting to see if I wanted to talk.

"Yeah."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I…I don't know." I knew why. I felt something for her but couldn't admit it.

"Oh." She looked out the window staring at the view from it.

"We're here." I whispered getting out of the car. She got out and walked back to our motel room. "Nicole?" She turned to me.

"Yeah."

"I…it doesn't matter." A small smile spreads on her face as she leans up and kisses my cheek.

"I'm here if you want or need to talk." She pushed the motel door open and enters. I watched her out of the corner of my eye as she pulled off her jeans and pulled covers over her as she lay on the couch. "Before you say anything I'm not moving."

I woke up Nicole still drifting in my mind to see Sam at the motel table. I moaned looking at the clock; ten o'clock. _Something is totally wrong with me._

"You're up early." Sam whispered as I took the seat opposite him.

"Yeah. I guess I couldn't sleep." I looked over at Nicole who lay on the couch only her legs covered by her covers.

"Don't ask. I don't know when she moved from my bed to the couch."

"She woke up about five hours ago and moved." I yawned sipping at the coffee Sam had bought. "I tired to get her to go back to a bed but she refused." Sam looked at me. "I did!"

"_Sam_." It was Nicole but she'd whispered it and was still asleep. _She's dreaming about SAM! Come on what has he got that I haven't._ Sam had turned to her, I noticed the small smile that crept on to his lips, I notice his eyes change, and I noticed something else as well but have no clue to what it was. _Ok so now I'm in a mood. What is wrong with me? I mean how come she likes him more than me. COME ON!!!!_

Sam turned back to me and looked at dad's journal.

"We should go after this thing today. Hunt it down."

"Yeah." I sighed looking down at the table.

"I hope there's enough coffee for me." She smiled grabbing her bag and going in to the bathroom. I listened as the shower turned on, then after ten minutes turned off.

"I'm going to go get more coffee. Tell Nicole she can have this one till I'm back with more." Sam smiled getting up and leaving with my car keys. After a few minutes Nicole entered wearing a black tight t-shirt, dark jeans and a red shrug, her hair falling over her shoulders damply.

"Where's Sam?"

"Sammy's getting more coffee." I answered grabbing my dad's journal to look busy. "Why missing him?"

"I was just asking." She sat across from me and I couldn't help feeling her gaze. "Are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Have I done something?" _She can't help liking him._

"No."

"Dean…"

"You're fine." I snapped getting up, going in to the bathroom and taking a shower.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	5. Tension, Feelings & Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize is the only things that belong to me.

Tension, Feelings & Emotions

I glanced at Nicole in my car mirror; she'd not spoken to me since I took a shower and she's even been quite with Sam. _That's because you snapped at her because you're jealous. I'm not jealous. Yes you are. You're jealous of Sam. Jealous!_

"I'm hungry anyone else?" I looked from Sam to Nicole then back as I pulled in at a diner.

"You're always hungry." Nicole muttered from the back seat.

"Dean can't you wait till we find a motel and then eat?" _NO!_

"Fine." Silence fell over the car on our quest to find a motel and even once we found one none of us uttered a word as we entered our room.

"I'm going out to get food." I called before leaving the motel, leaving Sam and Nicole.

"What happened with you and Dean?"

"Nothing." I answered lying on my stomach, on a bed reading a book.

"Nicole?"

"Yes."

"Tell me the truth."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I am."

"You're not."

"I'm going out." I sighed grabbing my jacket and leaving the motel. I found a bar and began to drown in self pity. _What have I done to him? Why is Dean so angry at me? I don't even know what I've done to him. And then I ran out on Sam because I didn't want to answer his questions. I should just go back out on my own. At least then I didn't feel this annoyed and…confused about everything._

"Can I sit here?" A deep voice asked.

"No." I sighed continuing to stare at my beer.

"Why are you meeting someone?"

"Listen right now I'm not in the mood to talk to assholes that are trying to get laid, now will you piss…" I felt myself go red as I saw Dean smirking down at me. "…Dean…hey…" I sighed then shrugged. "…I'm sorry…thought you were…"

"A guy trying to hit on you then take you to bed?"

"Ok there's no need to make me feel any more embarrassed and annoyed."

"Why are you embarrassed?" I looked at him as he sat down. "Any one could see that guys would do that to you."

"I need another drink." _Dean is trying to be nice! Get a camera…no record it…wait he better not be trying to annoy me…once again…_

"Here I thought you might." He put a bottle of beer beside mine.

"Ok…where is the real Dean?"

"I'm the one and only Dean Winchester…I promise."

"Then Sam told you to do something to me…or to be nice to me or something."

"No…Sam did say you'd run out but he never told me to be nice to you."

"Sure…because you're _always_ so nice to me." I smiled sarcastically.

"I deserve that."

"No you deserve a smack around the head."

"Ok so I deserve both and I'm sorry about how I was with you in the morning. I shouldn't have started on you like that." _Accept! Accept! ACCEPT!!!_

"It's fine." I took a drink of my beer and looked around the bar, waiting to see if I'd see Sam.

"So why'd you run off on Sam? I thought you two were close…really close." I turned back to Dean.

"Are you looking for a slap?"

"No…I just think you and Sam are awfully close, are always with each other and would cherish the time alone together." _Can't I get a flipping break from twenty questions? I can't believe I said the way he treats me was fine…_I stood up taking my jacket and headed out off the pub. "Nicole…"

"Get away Dean." _Before I kill you for being a jerk…_I sighed wrapping my jacket around me.

"Nicole…what did I say?" He asked falling in to step beside me. "Nicole." He grabbed my arm turning me around to face him.

"What?" I asked staring at him just feeling so angry at him. _How can he think I could do something with Sam with the way I feel about __**both **__of them._

"I…"

"Well with that done. Let go." I grabbed my arm from him and proceeded towards the motel.

"Nicole I'm sorry." Dean said as I reached his car that was parked right in front of our motel room. I let out a small laugh and continued in to the room.

"Nicole…you're ok…thank god…I'm sorry I kept asking about you and Dean." Sam exploded in to his little speech as I entered and Dean followed in behind me.

"Will both of you stop saying sorry. It's starting to annoy me. You…you use it too lightly and…" I explained calmly, pointing to Dean at the last comment. I took a deep breath and then sat down. "Both of you just stop asking me questions…it's driving me insane the consent having to watch what I say to each of you." Both of them looked from each other to me. _That was not a good idea._ "I'm going to book another room." I grabbed my stuff and went to the motel reception and got another room, two doors down from them.

I left the room twenty minutes after Nicole unable to stand Sam and his questions any more. _All we do now is fight. And Nicole seemed pretty pissed from his questions just as much as mine._ I entered the reception room and leaned on the reception desk. A young man came out and smiled.

"Would you like a room?"

"Uh…no…I'd like to know what room my fiancé is in." I smiled. "She'll be under Summers." _I think. _He looked at his computer then nodded.

"She's in room 20. Pretty young for her to be your fiancé isn't she?"

"No." I smirked leaving and going to room 20. I knocked on the door and waited.

"You've the wrong…do you ever get fed up of suddenly appearing?" Nicole asked opening her door. She was wearing a black tight tank top that exposed a black bra strap and some of her stomach, and a pair of black shorts that went just over mid thigh, showing her long, slender legs to their full potential.

"No not when it comes to you. Can I come in and talk to you?"

"Sure…although I never thought of you as a talker when it came to females." She smirked letting me in and going over to the fridge. I closed the door and sat on the couch. "Beer?" She asked sitting next to me, holding out a beer.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So…what did you want to talk about?" She looked at me as she tucked her legs under her.

"I'm sorry I said I thought you had a thing for Sam. I'm not using sorry lightly now, I promise."

"It's ok." I watched her as she looked down at her beer and played with the label on it.

"No I shouldn't have said it…" I took her hand in mine to stop her fidgeting with the label. I felt like I was on fire as I held her hand in mine, her fingers were slender and long with medium sized nails that for a girl in our line of work had kept them very well.

"And I'm sorry for being so touchy when you said it." She pulled her hand from mine, feeling the heat still in my hand as if it was still there.

"How'd you keep your nails so good seeing as you hunt?" She laughed looking up at me. Her laugh was so soft and sweet.

"How'd we get on to nails? What a big girl you are?"

"Me! Never!" I said in a squeaky girly voice and she smiled again pushing me.

"Yes you." I smiled back at her, a real smile. "You definitely are not the Dean Winchester I have come to know and be irritated by."

"Maybe it's because we never actually sit down and talk like you and Sam do."

"Yes and the fact that you seem to have a knack to annoying me so easily."

"Well…ok so I do annoy you but I don't try."

"God if that's you not trying I'd hate to be there when you do." I laughed at her as she took some of her beer. "Ok so what is the real Dean like?"

"I don't know. Have I being seeing the real Nicole?" She looked like she was thinking for a moment and I drank some of my own beer as I waited.

"Truthfully?"

"Yes?"

"Not totally…well until tonight."

"Since when."

"Since the bar…excluding the motel."

"Really?"

"How didn't see a difference?"

"No I did. It's just I didn't expect it."

"What you didn't expect me to keep my sarcasm, attitude and witty remarks?"

"Sort of. I thought it was just me that got that side of you."

"No. I have always been the sarcastic, mean bitch. Trust me I know I've been told quite a few times."

"You're not a bitch. You are extremely sarcastic and upfront but it's a good trait."

"Yeah a good trait that gets me in to bar fights and pisses people off a lot."

"See I couldn't see you in a bar fight."

"Oh yeah but you can see me in a fight with a demon."

"Yeah." She finished her beer and got up.

"Do you want another?"

"Sure." I watched as she threw the bottle across the room and in to the bin then go to the fridge. "Has Sam seen the real you?" She stopped, holding the fridge door open and picking up two beers. "Nicole?" She closed the door and went to the counter placing the beers on it.

"No. I've always tried to keep my guard up around everyone…to keep me from getting hurt…but around Sam…I don't know I don't show what I'm really like, but I don't keep my guard up either…it's like I'm stuck in the middle..." I got up and slowly crossed over to her. "…and with you…it was like I always needed to be extra guarded…"

"I'd never hurt you Nicole…" I turned her round to face me. "…I promise you that I'd never try to hurt you." She looked up at me, her eyes had grown darker. I leaned down and gently touched her lips with mine; they were cold as I kissed her softly unsure if she'd denied me to kiss her like at the library. I was more than surprised when I felt her kiss me back, her hands running up my chest slowly to my neck. Her lips parted allowing my tongue entrance to her mouth. She deepened the kiss and our tongues explored the unknown territory together. I felt her soft skin as I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer to me. She pulled away slightly, looking up at me breathing heavily. "Nicole…"

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	6. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize is the only things that belong to me.

Leaving

A few days had passed since Dean and I kissed, we'd hunted down the Rusalka demon the day after. Every time Dean tried to talk to me I'd find an escape path, some how. Sam hadn't noticed my behaviour to Dean, most likely because it was sort of like how we always were before. Except Dean wasn't trying to be a smartass all the time. I had started to make a point of always helping Sam when it came to finding out about a new hunt; to prevent me having to be alone with Dean. Just now we were following a demon we believed to be connected to the yellow eyed demon Sam had been filling me in on. We had still not found out what it could do.

"Nicole?" I looked up at Sam as he got up.

"Yeah."

"I think you should get some sleep." He smiled at me.

"Sam I'm fine. Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I watched as he sat back down on the bed next to me and picked up the book we'd been using for research. I returned to the one I was searching.

"How are you and Dean?" I looked at him. _That is an odd question. _

"What do you mean?" I was trying to tiptoe around the conversation.

"You've not really spoken to each other in the past few days. Not even to annoy each other. Has something happened?"

"No." I looked back down at the book. "Nothings happened." _Please leave it at that._

"Nicole…we haven't spoken about that…" I looked back down at the book unable to see his eyes watching me.

"Sam its fine. We both were horrible to each other and I'm sorry with the way I was with you."

"I'm sorry too but…something you said…what did you mean when you said you had to contently watch what you say to both of us?"

"I…I've always been alone…I've always made it that way…because if it isn't I always end up getting hurt…so I don't let people get close to me or see who I really am inside…"

"Nicole do you think I'd hurt you?"

"No…I…I don't mean that…it's just its always been that way…only myself to care and worry about…no one close to me to hurt me…"

"And now Dean and I are always around."

"Sort of." I felt him brush my hair from my face and I looked up at him. "Sam…"

"Neither one of us would ever hurt you, Nicole I promise you that we'd never let anything happen to you." Sam interrupted and continued staring at my eyes. When he started to lean in to me I had no idea of what to do. Both of us turned to the door as it opened and Dean entered. As his eyes met mine I got up feeling extremely uncomfortable and went in to the bathroom. I knew Dean would believe something had happened. Anyone who saw us would have because we were sitting so close and Sam's hand had still been holding back my hair. I put the shower on and climbed in under the hot water. _This can't be happing…all this shouldn't have happened…I can't come between them…I won't…if I come in between them…I'm not going to stay…_ I stepped out turning off the water and wrapping a towel around myself. I was about to open the door when I heard them talking.

"Sam…come on what am I supposed to think after seeing it…"

"Dean…nothing happened…for gods' sake…even if something was to of happen how is it anything to do with** you**?" _GET OUT OF HERE!!_ My brain was screaming at me to move but I was stuck. _Pull it together or else you're going to rip them apart._ I finally opened the door and both boys turned to me.

"I…I forgot my clothes." I took my bag and went back in to the bathroom, dressing quickly in to a pair of low cut black jeans, a loose black long sleeved top that ended mid thigh and a pair of trainers. I pulled my hair in to a high pony-tail and put on my gold cross necklace before putting all my things in to my bag and went back in to the main room. "I'm going out ok." I quickly picked up my things and put them in my bag before grabbing my leather jacket and heading out the door.

"Nicole."

"Bye." I quickly found a phone and phone a very old friend asking for a place to stay.

"Hey Alex." I smiled as the door to my friend's apartment opened. "Thanks for letting me stay."

"No problem Nicky come on in." Alex is two years older than me and a pretty blond stick with really dark green eyes. "Are you hungry?"

"No just tired."

"Come on I'll show you the spare room." I smiled and followed her to the spare room. "I'll see you when you wake up."

"Thanks again Alex."

"Anytime Nicky." I closed the door, pulled off my jacket and lay down on the bed falling asleep straight away.

"Nicky…wake up…there is a really hot guy asking for you." I sat up looking at her.

"What? How'd he…?" I followed her in to the living room to see Sam sitting on her black leather couch.

"I'll leave you two alone…I've shopping and things to do. I'll be back later Nicky."

"Sam I…"

"Why'd you leave?" He asked standing up as I came to sit on the chair but I continued standing.

"I can't stay with you and Dean any more."

"Nicole there isn't a reason why you can't stay with us."

"Sam…yes there is…but I…I can't say what it is…I'm sorry."

"If you're not coming to stay with us then I want to know what the reason is or I'm not leaving."

"Sam…please…"

"Come on Nicole." He continued looking at me. "I can stay here all day. I've nothing better to do." I then realised Dean wasn't here.

"Where's Dean?"

"He's fine."

"That isn't what I asked. Where is Dean?" I edged backwards past the couch sensing something was wrong.

"Nicole tell me the reason and stop avoiding it."

"Sam…I can't…I've told you…" He stood up again and started coming towards me. "Sam…don't…stay there…please."

"TELL ME!" He yelled and I turned grabbing the hall door and yanking it open. I barely made it in to the hall before I felt his hands griping my arms.

"Sam…" The last thing I remember is the wall and my head colliding.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	7. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize is the only things that belong to me.

Trouble

"Nicky…wake up…there is a really hot guy asking for you." I sat up looking at her. _It was a dream? It couldn't…it felt so real…_I slowly got up and followed her in to the living room, having being expecting Sam I was surprised to see Dean.

"I'll leave you two alone…I've shopping and things to do."

"No it's fine." I didn't want to be left alone to have my dream play out again. "You can stay. We won't be talking for long." Dean's eyes met mine and I saw worry, concern and pain flooding them. As I looked back at him and came a little closer I saw a bruise forming on his forehead just under his head.

"Nicole I need your help…Sam disappeared on me."

"What? When?"

"Three or four hours after you…but he's not looking for you…I think…he's not himself…"

"Fine." I went back in to my room and grabbed my things. "Alex…I've got to help Dean but can I still come back here."

"Of course. I'll see you soon." She smiled and I followed Dean out of her apartment to his Impala.

"So where do you think he is?"

"A small town in Wyoming."

"Why'd he leave?"

"That's a question I could ask you." I looked away from him and out the window. "I don't know just like with you." I bit my lip to stop the smart remark I was about to bite out at him.

"You said he's not himself…what did you mean?"

"I…I'm not sure." I could tell he was lying and as I looked at him I knew when he continued looking at the road that he knew I could tell. I lay back in the car and closed my eyes.

"Nicole wake up!" Dean roughly shook me awake.

"What god…be gentle?" I snapped pulling away from him.

"Come on his phone signal is coming from here." He got out and opened his trunk pulling out a shotgun.

"What are you going to shoot **him**? Dean he's your brother." He looked at me and for the first time since I'd met him I was scared of him. "Dean…what's happened to him?"

"I think the demon we were tracking before you left has possessed him."

"You can't kill him! He's still your brother."

"I know that. I'm not going to kill him. Come on." He shut the trunk and went to the warehouse. We slowly snuck in side making no noise as not to alert Sam. "You go that way and if you see him don't do anything just call me my phone is on vibrate."

"Dean I can take care off myself you know." I hissed as I went to go the way Dean instructed but I almost fell over as Dean pulled me back over to him.

"Nicole…" He hissed staring at me. "…Sam isn't himself which means he'll not think twice about killing you…I just don't want you to get hurt…please just don't try to take him on…" He continued in a softer tone. I looked at him completely and utterly surprised. _Dean Winchester is showing feelings! Whoa big moment! Wait…he's showing them for you…they'll be brotherly feelings, nothing more, they have to be. Oh shut up and get moving. All his feelings do is get you in to trouble. _

"Yeah whatever…" I answered sarcastically and moved in the direction he'd mentioned. _I'll push him away…I'll push away his feelings for me, if he has any and I'll make sure he doesn't think I have any…I'll push him away…just like I do with everyone else._ I almost went flying over a box as I came to a sudden halt behind it upon seeing Sam. He stood with his back to me as I moved right behind him. He was watching the other direction as if waiting for something. We were near the end of the warehouse which was surprisingly empty, except for the odd box in side the open space Sam stood in and a couple of the pillars holding the roof, compared to the first half. I slipped around the wall of boxes that were arranged all around Sam as if like a guard and crouched looking at him, following where he was looking. I turned my back to him and I opened my cell, quickly dialling Dean's number.

"Have you found him?"

"No I just thought I'd call for a friendly chat…of course I've found him…"

"Do not move!" He interrupted and I rolled my eyes, shutting the phone and putting it back in to my pocket. I turned back, my mouth falling open when I realised he'd disappeared.

"Great well done…I've lost him." I bit my lip considering moving in to the opening. "No…Dean said to stay…when do I ever listen to him." I moved further along the back of the boxes just in case he was still there but I couldn't see him.

"Looking for me." A hand clamped on my mouth as I opened it.

"Get…of...f…let...le...t…go…S...am…" I struggled against the hand and felt the other wrap around my waist.

"Not happy to find me?" He whispered in my ear and I stopped struggling at the tone of his voice. "Too bad." I felt myself fly through the air and hit the other side of the boxes making some fall on top of me. I grimaced in pain as I tried to get up.

"Nicole." Dean was in front of me. "Come on."

"Where…where is he…?" I whispered slowly getting up.

"What?"

"Sam…"

"He must have gone."

"Watch out…" I pushed Dean backwards as Sam reappeared swinging a pole at him. Dean kicked Sam in the chest from the floor and I watched as he tumbled backwards. I slowly pushed the boxes out of my way, finding Dean's shotgun in the process. I picked up, checking it was loaded and pointed it at Sam. "Don't move or I'll shoot you." Both boys stopped their fighting and looked at me. Sam was still holding Dean's shirt in his fist as he crouched over him and Dean stayed on the ground under him. "Get away from Dean." Sam looked back at Dean then roughly slammed him in to the ground as he moved away from him. I looked at Dean as groaned standing up.

"Are you really going to shoot Sam, Nicky?" I looked at Sam; his eyes grew a darker shade of brown from his normal shade. "You really going to shoot Sam with the way you feel about him? I know what you feel for him really…" I noticed Dean looking at us out of the corner of my eye. "…I know the dreams you've been having…about Sam." I sharply caught my breath. "…Sam feels the same way…he's had the hots for you since you first met…" _It's not Sam…it's a demon…not Sam…not Sam…_I pulled the trigger sharply, hitting Sam in the shoulder. He fell back and I screamed as something hit me hard in the chest and I went flying back in to the boxes.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	8. Alone At Last But All You Can Do Is Argu

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize is the only things that belong to me.

Sorry it's been so long - had big problems with my internet and couldn't get on but here's part eight enjoy!

Alone At Last But All You Can Do Is Argue

I opened my eyes as I felt something cold and wet on my stomach, along with something warm and soft. Everything was a blur as my eyes open but then Dean's head adjusted in to focus after a moment and a hotel room. He was sitting on the bed next to me, his back to me as he looked at my stomach. I was under the covers with the covers pulled up to just under my hips. I could feel the material of the bedding on my legs.

"Dean…" I sat up instantly regretting it. _Ahhh…I'm in my underwear…in front of Dean!! Yep this is really helping to push him away…_

"Lie back down." He gently pushed me back down on the bed. "Just relax. Sam isn't here."

"Where is…Owww…?" I looked at him.

"Sorry. He's at Bobby's…I took him there then took you to a near by hotel." I continued looking at him confused.

"Why?"

"I figured you wouldn't want to stay with Sam for a little while…and I didn't want you to until I knew for sure that he was back to his old self."

"Why in case he tried killing us in our sleep?" I asked sarcastically and watched as he took a towel from the bed next to him.

"No…in case he tried killing you…again." I fell silent and just continued to watch him.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…when Sam hit you the second time…it was with a barge poll…"

"He hit me with a bloody barge poll!!"

"Yes…it earned you a few scratches."

"I better not look like a patchwork doll." Dean laughed looking at me and I smiled at him.

"I promise you don't…I'll make sure I do a good job."

"You better." We both looked at his phone as it vibrated across the table.

"Stay there…I'll be back in a minute." I watched him pick it up and go out the hotel door. I slipped out from under the covers and in to the bathroom; picking up the shirt of Dean's lying over a chair on my way. I looked in the mirror to see Dean had done a good job of cleaning up the damage Sam caused. Most of the cuts weren't that deep or that serious, like he had said scratches except for one the ran over my upper left arm, I must have hit something sharp and fell against it. I pulled Dean's shirt over my black underwear and started tying up the buttons; embarrassed that Dean had seen me like this when I'm trying to keep away from him. "Nicole!" Dean's voice barked from the hotel room and I opened the bathroom door.

"What?"

"Don't do that!" He sighed rolling his eyes then after getting a proper look at me raised an eyebrow.

"What I don't know where you put my clothes and it was hanging on the chair so…?"

"I didn't undress you…"

"Then who did?"

"You…"

"No…I would have remembered."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Getting hit with something hard after shooting Sam…why? What did I do?" He looked down but before he did I was sure I saw something like…like disappointment in his eyes.

"Nothing much. I took you back here after taking Sam to Bobby's and you undressed while I went down to get us some food. You must have passed out when I was gone because you were asleep when I got back so I figured I better patch you up."

"Thank you Dean." I sighed biting my lip. "Did I…did I say something to you?"

"Why do you think that?"

"I…no reason…it doesn't matter." I sat down on the bed staring at the pale carpet. "Is Sam ok?" I could tell I'd done something, I could feel it but I didn't know what.

"Yeah although now he has a gun wound."

"Sorry."

"Don't be at least not to me. We both know Sam would have beaten me to a pulp if you hadn't and I have no idea what he'd do to you." I looked down at the floor fiddling with Dean's shirt wondering if I should tell him about my dream.

"I knew something was wrong with Sam…before you came and got me." I could tell Dean was looking at me and I sighed knowing he'd want to know how. "I had a dream just before you came. Alex woke me from it. Sam had come to see me not you. He wanted to know why I left but I wouldn't tell him…and when I asked where you were he wouldn't tell me and he got angry…that's all I remembered." I didn't want him to know about what I saw in Sam's eyes as he came after me.

"You have to remember more than that. It wouldn't have stopped at him getting angry." I looked at him. "…What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. What did you get to eat earlier?"

"Nicole I need to know."

"It was only a dream Dean."

"Nicole!"

"He grabbed me after I tried to run away and slammed me in to a wall…" I snapped noticing my clothes on the couch. I pulled on my jeans that now supported a rip down one leg. "I'm going out." I rushed out ignoring Dean's yelling as I left.

"You alright Dean you look tense." Bobby asked and Sam looked at me.

"I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth.

"Is Nicole ok?" He asked and I nodded.

"I patched her up, she'll be fine." _I wish I'd patched up my big mouth too._

"Where is she?"

"In the car."

"Is she mad at me?"

"What for throwing her across a room, hitting her with a barge pool or haunting her dreams and slamming her in to a wall?" I bit out and Bobby looked at me.

"Sam wasn't himself you don't need to make him feel even guiltier than he does and what's with this slamming her in to a wall?"

"Nicole dreamed of Sam coming to see her before I did. He slammed her in to a wall."

"What is with you? You look like you could kill."

"We had a fight that's all."

"Who? You and Nicole?"

"Yeah."

"What about?" Sam asked and I looked at him.

"You." I hissed. "Can we go now?" Sam looked down and headed out in to the car. Bobby grabbed my arm.

"Go easy on him." I looked at him. "I can see you like her and I know Sam does but it isn't his fault about the demon taking over him so just cut out the bad attitude."

"I know it wasn't his fault."

"If Nicole's the reason you're being hard on him I'm gonna rap you one. Nicole either likes you, Sam or neither. Tell her or better yet ask her who she likes. Just don't take it out on him because she might like him."

"Fine now let go."

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	9. Personally Close

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize is the only things that belong to me.

Personally Close

I looked over at Dean as he sat on the motel chair looking for a case; Nicole sat on the other side of the room from him, on one of the two beds. Neither had spoken to each other since I'd come back from Bobby's and that was three days ago. When either spoke they spoke to me not to me and the other, I didn't know what was going on. Dean had been acting strange towards me as if I'd done something, but I was sure I hadn't done anything and Nicole. Nicole and I had been close before everything happened with the demon taking over me now we seemed a little less close; something I was starting to really miss.

We'd just booked in to this motel a couple of hours ago and it was then I started noticing the change between Nicole and Dean. When Nicole first came along with us Dean and her would always be at each other, a while ago they seemed less at each other now, now they won't even look at each other. I just wanted to know what had happened between them and if it was something that…that I hoped it wasn't.

"I'm going out." Dean announced getting off his chair, pulling on his jacket and leaving. I looked at Nicole and she looked up as if sensing me looking.

"Do you think he's ok?"

"Isn't he always?" She answered sarcastically, getting up and pulling her hair in to a ponytail as she went around the bed. "Sorry." She turned back to me. "I shouldn't…"

"Be angry at me?" I asked interrupting. Nicole nodded slowly. "There are a lot of reasons for you to be angry at me for, after everything I've done to you over the past week."

"That wasn't you?" She interrupted and her eyes showed pain and sadness for a moment.

"I could see everything I was doing, I could feel everything, and I could feel the demon in me, taking over me."

"But it didn't take over you and you're back now, the real you. It wasn't you who did those things and I know that. The only thing that matters now is that your safe and alive." I looked at her; I'd never heard her like this. "I'm sorry for shooting you as well."

"You had no choice." Nicole looked down sitting on the couch next to me. "I wouldn't have given you another choice." She looked at me. "It was going to kill Dean."

"Do you…do you remember everything?"

"Most of it…mostly of what I did to you, how I treated you, how I could have killed you."

"Sam…"

"Don't…I could have and I wouldn't have forgive myself for it." She took my hand and I looked at her and she smile.

"I don't think you would have…I think you would have fought against the demon…I know how strong you are, even if you don't show it. Plus if you hadn't of gone all dark on Dean, I probably wouldn't have considered ever coming back to you and Dean."

"Were you really going to stay with your mate?" She bit her lip and looked down.

"Yes…I didn't want to hurt you or Dean."

"Except from shooting me you never have. Are you going to go back to your friend's house?" I asked expecting the worst.

"Do you want me to?"

"No." She looked up, surprised. "I don't want you to leave at all."

_Sam doesn't want me to leave! Ok don't read too in to it…remember he might not like you and you have to figure out him or Dean. Sam or Dean? Dean or Sam? Choose._

"No." I looked up, surprised. "I don't want you to leave at all."

"Sam…" I never got to finish as I felt Sam's lips against mine. I pulled back from him in shock. Our eyes met and I knew he'd thought he'd done something wrong. I leaned back in to him and kissed him gently before feeling him kissing me back and pulling me closer to him. I brought my hands up his chest and to his shoulders as his lay on my hips. I felt his tongue asking for permission and I granted it parting my lips slightly to let his tongue in. Our kiss grew rapidly more and more intense as we moved so I was lying on the couch with him on top of me. We pulled away lost for breath and words. "Dean." I hissed as a noise startled me.

"What?"

"He's back." Sam got off me and sat at the table flicking through his dad's journal as I pretended to be still reading. Dean entered after a moment and looked at both of us.

"Bobby found us a job. We're leaving in twenty." Was all he said before going in to the bathroom.

I continued walking down the tunnel and almost jumped out of my skin as Dean tapped my shoulder.

"Jesus don't do that." I groaned hitting his arm. He smirked at me as he walked ahead and I followed next to him.

"Awfully jumpy aren't ya? What's changed?"

"How the hell did I get stuck with you on this stupid search?"

"Because Sam wouldn't pay attention with you next to him."

"Yeah and you do." I smirked hitting his arm and walking of in front of him.

"Quit hitting me."

"What a baby?"

"Did you just call me a baby?"

"Yep." I gasped as Dean suddenly pushed me against the wall in to a section hidden by pipes from the main tunnel.

"Shh." He whispered one hand over my mouth and the other on my hip. I wasn't enjoying feeling of the butterflies storming my stomach as I felt his body pressed against mine. A shadow passed by the pipes hiding us and after a few minutes he took his hand from my mouth. "I think it's gone."

"Dean…" I sighed trying to breathe with a bit of difficult because my chest felt as if it was going to explode from having Dean so close to me.

"Yeah…" He looked down at me and I felt my chest tighten even more. I felt him move his head down towards me and I gasped almost throwing myself out in to the main tunnel.

"We should keep moving, see where it's going." I headed in the direction the demon had head and the only thought crossing my mind was: '_I kissed Sam and I have to be faithful to him even if I don't know how I fully felt for him.' _I looked back at Dean for a moment. '_No matter how much I feel for Dean.' _I frozen suddenly and Dean crashed in to me sending me flying forward but he caught me before I hit the floor and made a noise.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." I pulled away from him and he looked to see what had stopped me. We'd found the demon's lair only one problem though. No demon. "Where is it?" I asked and followed Dean in to the lair. He opened a heavy metal door with a small window in it. I turned hearing a noise only to just miss being hit with a metal broken off poll but Dean wasn't so lucky. It hit him in the arm sending him in to the small room. "Dean!" I sat up and grabbed for my gun in the back of my jeans to find nothing. I looked around seeing Dean's on the floor and I dived forward for it but the demon grabbed my arm and I cried in pain as it pulled me up totally and looked straight at me as if looking for something. Its bright green eyes looked at me then I flew backwards as it threw me in to the room in to a metal shelf unit. I watched it as it touched the blood on the poll and was amazed as it morphed in to Dean. "NO!" I yelled as it smirked and started shutting the heavy metal door. "NO!!" I kept ramming my shoulder in to the door trying to shift it but wasn't having any luck.

"Nicole. Stop. We can't open it from in here. It's a one way opening door and way too heavy." I looked at Dean then back at the door.

"Your cell do you have it?" He rummaged in his pockets and came out with the cell I opened it and groaned throwing it down.

"We can't get a signal from in here." It was then I remember the demon changed after touching blood on the poll. I knelt next to Dean to see that he had a sort of deep cut going across his arm on to his chest. I got up looking around us. I started opening the cabinets and looking in the boxes that were stuck in her with us and found a first aid box and a blanket. I sat next to him and gently removed his coat.

"Jesus gently." He groaned and I looked at him.

"Sorry." I decided it better to just rip his t-shirt to get to the cut and after arguing with him for ten minutes he finally allowed me to. I slowly and carefully started to clean the wound and while doing it Dean didn't moan or groan so I figured I was being 'gentle' enough. I stopped for a moment and rubbed my arms trying to warm myself up. I got up looking around the room the vents were blowing in cold air and the thermostat was a 5 degrees. I sat back next to Dean and pulled the blanket over him to make sure he didn't get to cold that I'd never be seeing him again. I looked up at him as he groaned; I was surprised when he handed me his leather jacket with his sore arm.

"You need to keep warm too. Not just me."

"Thanks." I continued working on his wound and finally finished up by taping down the bandage. "How does it feel?"

"Good." He smiled and I stood feeling a familiar flutter of butterflies in my stomach begin.

"We need to get out off here or we'll freeze, even if doesn't go below -5 we can't stay in here to find out how cold it needs to be before we die." I pushed on the door and looked out the window. I looked around again and picked up one off the loose bars on a unit and started hitting the glass.

"Nicole." I turned my head seeing Dean behind me. "Come on…you've being doing that for ages we're not getting through it…and you're freezing." He pulled me down on to the floor with him and wrapped the blanket around us and pulled me against him. "Don't sleep." He whispered rubbing my arms under the blankets and I nodded slowly as I rested against him and he held me, kept me warm.

"Dean? Dean where are you?" Sam's voice shouted and I could hear footsteps.

"In here Sam." I called as loudly as I could. I pulled Nicole closer trying to keep her warm. The door squeaked then was pulled back to show Sam and Bobby. "We need to get her warm and quick." I said picking her up the blanket still around her, ignoring the searing pain in my shoulder as I did. We returned to Bobby's after they confirmed they'd killed the demon and that they'd thought it was you at first until we saw you hadn't Nicole. I took Nicole upstairs in to the largest bedroom, after the master bedroom, which had a fireplace in it. Sam set up the fire while I lay Nicole on the bed and pulled more covers over her, she still wore my jacket. She groaned slightly and I moved her hair from her face. "It's ok. You're ok, you're safe."

"Don't leave." She whispered and I knew that had hurt Sam.

"I'm gonna go see Bobby, make sure it's ok that we stay for a while."

"Why don't you stay with her and I'll do that?" I was about to stand up when Sam spoke.

"She doesn't want me. She wants you here for her. You should be with her." I watched him leave knowing he wasn't just talking about right now.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	10. Trying to Over Come

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize is the only things that belong to me.

Trying to Over Come

"Dean?" I sat up and wished I hadn't when I felt the pain in my right arm. I looked around the room to see Dean in a chair next to my bed asleep. I slowly got up realising I was wearing his jacket and that he sat with only his t-shirt on. I took off the jacket and placed it over him gently as to not wake him. I entered the bathroom once seeing my bag at the bottom of the bed and took a warm shower. I stepped out feeling a little less tense and pain, although I think Dean was right that I shouldn't have hit the door so much. I jumped, grabbing the towel as Dean burst in to the room. "DEAN!"

"There you are! I thought I told you not to do that."

"What is it with you and me being half dressed?" I sighed holding the towel around me tightly.

"Oh…sorry…I was…I'll leave…"

"Yeah would help!" I smiled sarcastically as he left. I pulled on a pair low sitting jeans with rips across the thighs and a black elbow length top, pulled my hair in to a ponytail and re-entered the bedroom. "Now I'm dressed I'd like to say thank you."

"For bursting in to the bathroom on you?"

"No!" Dean smirked and I hit him across the arm as I sat down.

"Hey sore arm here."

"Don't try playing that one…I bandaged you up remember…it's your left you injured."

"Still you shouldn't be hitting me."

"Aww is poor little Dean upset that the big nasty girl is hitting him." I smirked and he rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm certainly not little and you a big nasty girl that'll be the day."

"Hey I can be a bitch!"

"Don't I know it." I gasped at him.

"You just called me a bitch."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't." He smirked and I went to playfully hit his arm again but he grabbed mine and pinned me to the bed so my legs were lying towards the head of the bed and he was leaning above me. "You aren't a bitch. You're just very irritating at times."

"This coming from you." I whispered surprised by how close he was.

"I'm not irritating; I just annoy you because of my sarcasm, it makes you uncomfortable."

"You don't annoy me all the time and your sarcasm don't make me uncomfortable."

"What does then?" _'Me and my big mouth. God! Dean's got a radar that seems to go off if I'm lying which is bloody annoy as I can't hide behind lies.' _ "Tell me Nicole."

"Dean…" He'd leaned in a bit more and I was finding it seriously hard to breath.

"Is it me? You always move when I stand near you, you don't sit in the front seat at all you always sit in the back on Sam's side. It's like you avoid being close to me." He whispered and I looked directly in to his eyes. "It is."

"I…Dean…"

"It's always if we're alone, are you scared I'd hurt you?"

"No…I know you wouldn't…"

"Then what? Why do you seem all nervous and uncomfortable like right now if we're alone?"

"Dean please…I…" I was starting to feel the butterflies in my stomach again and looked away from him.

"Nicole…" He whispered and I could feel his eyes boring in to me. "Do you…do you feel something for me?" _'Oh god!' _I stared at him unable to speak. I hadn't even noticed his face getting closer so when I felt his lips brush mine I gasped.

"Dean…" His lips were warm and the kiss gentle. I felt different, but I couldn't do this to Sam, I couldn't hurt him, him and Dean. "No…" I pushed him off me and rolled off the bed landing on my knees and hands hard. "I…I can't…" I stood up as he looked at me.

"Why?"

"Because…because I can't hurt him like this."

"Who?"

"Sam." I answered simply and walked out off the room, as I did I heard him repeat my answer.

"Why would you be hurting him?" Dean asked as he followed me down the stairs.

"Dean just leave it."

"No." He hissed grabbing my arm as I walked through Bobby's living room. "Tell me. How would you be hurting him?"

"Dean!" I pulled at my arm but he kept a tight grip.

"Tell me! Tell me why we'd be hurting him by kissing." I knew I had to say something to push him away to make him stay away. Even if it hurt him.

"Because I like him…and we've kissed and I can't hurt him like that." He just stared at me in disbelief. I pulled my arm and it fell out of his grip easily. "I'm…" I noticed his eyes moved to behind me and I turned surprised to see Sam. Sam was looking at Dean and me with a look or surprise, pain and guilt. I just stood there until the sick feeling in my stomach flooded me. I ran out of the room, upstairs to my room and locked the door.

I hadn't moved from the room in two days, I just lay in the bed watching the sun move across the floor, and then when it became dark I'd stare at my covers.

"Nicole?" Sam's brought pictures of our kiss and Dean's kiss swarming in to my head. I ignored his voice, closing my eyes waiting for him to leave. When I heard a click my eyes shot open and stared as the door handle went down. "Nicole." Sam entered looking at me as he came closer to the bed.

"Go away." I whispered turning over as he sat on the side.

"Nicole please." He placed a hand on the sheets in front of my head and leaned over slightly. "Please talk to us. Nicole." He pulled gently at my shoulder with his other hand so I turned on to my back looking up at him. "Hey it's ok." He smiled wiping my cheeks were tears had started to fall.

"Are you not mad?"

"At what?"

"At Dean and me kissing, at me telling him about us kissing?"

"No." His thumb caressed my cheek as he continued. "I'm mad at Dean for giving me the silent treatment and for kissing you but not at you." I sat up wrapping my arms around him and nestle my head in to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt his hand stroking my hair as he held me against him.

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


	11. Understatement

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or Dean and Sam Winchester...I wish I did but I don't. Anything you don't recognize is the only things that belong to me. I know I haven't updated in a long time but I was reading back on the stories and figured I should try and end them both sometime, hopefully. Any way here's the next chapter it's just a short one but I'll try to add more soon.

Understatement 

Lying in the motel bed I watched Dean sleeping in the bed across from me frowning as I thought over all the trouble I'd caused especially between the two brothers that used to be so close but now had a wall built up between them, a wall in the shape of me. I wish I could go back and take back everything that had happened in the last few days. I went still as Dean stirred moving on to his side to fully face me and I looked down as I felt Sam's arm tighten around me as if worried by my lack of movement. I missed Dean even if it was his sarcastic remarks.

"Nicole?"

"Mmm?" I mumbled staring at Dean across from me.

"Nicole time to wake up." I frowned as the sleeping Dean disappeared and Sam's face hovered before me. "Are you okay? Nightmares."

"No...I...I'm fine. Just a normal dream." I sat up unconsciously glancing around the motel room to see Dean sipping a coffee as he flicked through papers at the table. "I'm going to take a shower." I slipped out from the bed moving to the bathroom, closing the door behind me staring at blue eyes in the mirror before stripping and stepping under the shower head turning on the water. I wanted so much to fix the rift I had caused between them but had no idea how without hurting them both in some way. As I let my mind wandered I briefly wondered would this whole thing had not happened if I had said no when they asked me to join them.

"You'll turn in to a raisin if you don't get out off the shower soon and I need in." Sam laughed through the door and I quickly washed my hair before turning off the water and wrapping a towel around myself. I slipped past him returning the small smile as he entered the bathroom before letting my eyes turn up to meet Dean's.

"I'll keep my eyes down." I frowned then realised he was meaning so I could get dressed since I'd just let Sam lock me out of the only other place to change unless I wanted to do it on the street.

"Thanks." I quickly slipped my underwear on under the towel before slipping on jeans and then placing the towel on the back of the couch pulling a long sleeved t-shirt over my head all the time watching Dean who stuck to his word and remained engrossed in his papers. I jumped turning to look at Sam as he stepped out.

"You looked in a world of your own there." He chuckled and I slipped back in to the bathroom placing the towel in the wash basket for housekeeping. Coming back out I took a seat at the table beside Sam, placing me right across from Dean.

"So have we figured out what the demon is?" I asked picking up one of the newspaper articles.

"No and Dean's been at it all night." I looked up meeting Dean's eyes.

"You should get some sleep at some point. Don't want you falling asleep on us at the wheel."

"I'm going to go to the library check out if I can find anything there. You and Dean see if you can find anything to clue us in from the papers. Call if you find anything."

"Is it just me or is he purposely trying to get us to talk again?"

"Sammy never was subtle. You hungry?" Dean smiled still looking at the papers.

"Starved. I'll go pick us up some breakfast."

"Lunch."

"Huh?"

"It's two in the afternoon." I looked at my phone shrugging as I saw he was right.

"Lunch it is then. Extra bacon?"

"Extra bacon." I chuckled pulling on my jacket surprised when he held his hand out to me. "You might need these. You're not the only one starving."

"I'll promise to be quick if you go for a nap while I'm away. You'll start scaring away your many admirers." I smirked taking the keys from his palm ignoring the flicker of heat that shot through my fingers as his brushed mine.

Luckily I managed not to kill the gum popping waitress and returned to the motel twenty minutes later smiling as I saw Dean unconscious on his bed. Placing the food bag on the table I pulled off my jacket hanging it on the back of a chair before picking up the bag again and sitting next to Dean on his bed.

"Dean I've got food time to wake up. You can sleep after you eat." I placed the bag on the bedside table between the two beds shaking his shoulder gently.

"Shh." Dean hissed and I yelped as he pulled me over him his arm tight around my waist.

"Dean. Dean come on wake up." I laughed pushing his shoulder a little harder.

"Shh. Let me sleep." His breath was warm against my shoulder and as I turned round to face him I couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look on his face.

"I thought you were hungry?"

"I'm tired now." He mumbled his eyes remaining closed.

"You can eat then go back to sleep promise."

"Extra bacon?" I laughed as his eyes opened to look at me.

"Extra bacon. So can I offer food for my freedom or am I stay your prisoner?" He let my waist going lying back and stretching as I sat up before leaning over him to get the bag of food, placing it between us.

"You definitely deserve freedom for all the food you got." He smirked eating a piece of bacon as I ate some chips. "Did you get the whole menu or something?"

"Almost. I decided on the apple pie instead of an almond something or other for desert." He chuckled shaking his head as I turned on the tv and settle back against the pillows.

"Sam will think I'm having a bad influence on your eating habits."

"Please who can live off the salads and health conscious food he demolishes? Can I help it if I love my food?" I smiled meeting Dean's bright eyes enjoying the first pleasant time together since the outburst.

Nicole sat next to me on the bed reading through a thick black book occasionally glancing up at the tv before returning to the text. We'd consumed almost all the food and actually had a good time talking and joking around while we ate. Although I knew as soon as Sam returned it would change no matter how we tried not to let it. She had changed in to shorts and a loose baggy t-shirt as the night grew closer and when I had woken to find her still next to me but changed I had been slightly surprised. I had missed being close to her which is probably how I ended up her watching her doing research while I pretended to be asleep next to her. She looked up again at the tv rolling her eyes at something before her thick eyelashes lowered and scanned the pages in front of her. After another ten minutes she sighed tossing the book on to other bedside table and I quick closed my eyes as I saw her start to turn to me.

"De...Dean?" She yawned as I felt her place her hand on my shoulder. "Dean?" I considered whether or not to pretend I was away but as I felt the bed shift I assumed she was climbing off it until I felt her curl against my side her head resting on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for hurting you." Frowning I let my arm wrap around her shoulders pulling her closer wanting to say it was okay but not wanting her to pull away from me. Her hand was warm as it lay above his heart her breath fanning against his neck as she fell asleep.

Turning over feeling slender fingers lace with mine I slowly opened my eyes to see Nicole still asleep with me, her back against my chest while my arm lay around her waist her fingers laced with mine on top of her stomach under her t-shirt while my leg was entwined between hers. _Sam would kill me if he saw us._ At that thought he turned his head from her soft curls to see Sam asleep in the other bed his back to them. _Why hadn't he woke them or even him?_ He didn't believe that he could have let it go if it had been him but then again Sam was the stronger in that sense. He found it hard enough watching Nicole asleep at night in the same bed as Sam never mind if they were wrapped around each other. He didn't want Sam to have Nicole he wanted her. He let his head rest back on the pillow watching Nicole sleep. He wanted Nicole but hadn't she chosen Sam he couldn't force her to care about him but last night she had said sorry. _Why was everything always so complicated?_

_Please Review if you like and want another chapter posted._


End file.
